Days of Summer
by adgenelia
Summary: Collaboration fic w/ Written Whim. It would be fun they said. It would be an great experience they said. Well it was currently up for debate on whether or not it was true. Generally tennis and basketball don't mix very well. But the players? I suppose it all depends on how you look at it. Sadistic teammates, hijinks, pranks, and awkwardly hilarious situations abound! OC included.
1. Day 0: Prologue to Disaster!

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a collaboration fic between WrittenWhim and I. What happens when KnB meets PoT? Summer fun of course! Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: WrittenWhim and I do not own PoT and KnB.**_

**Day 0: Prologue to Disaster!**

"It is to my great regret to inform you," Tezuka began one beautiful summer day during the Seigaku tennis practice, "that we will be attending an athletic camp together with Hyoutei and Rikkaidai. The camp begins next week, so no letting your guard down."

Fuji tilted his head in question, being the genius that he is, he had caught something in the captain's wording. "Saa, athletic camp you say, so it isn't a tennis camp?"

The rest of the regulars (minus Inui of course), immediately commenced their 'no tennis freak-out mode'. Tezuka could only give the smiling genius a stony stare for riling up the team. Fuji only chuckled in that serene, yet, highly terrifying way of his.

Tezuka just shook his head, "There will be tennis," he said, effectively calming the regulars, "but we will be sharing the location with another school's basketball team."

The dunk smasher perked up, "Basketball? Which school are they from?"

Taking this time to be of use (and actually have a line) Inui consulted his trusty notebook, "Ninety-eight percent chance that he does no know because it was Atobe who set it up and goaded him into agreeing," he stated matter-of-factly.

Looking somewhat peeved at the wording, nonetheless Tezuka nodded. "I do not know which school it is so be on guard, we leave next Monday at seven am sharp."

Eiji and Ryoma exchanged simultaneous looks of shock, "I can't believe buchou said more than we did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyoutei was currently being…Hyoutei in that they were enjoying their endless support while practicing. And then Atobe made his announcement. And then the regulars showed their quirks.

Jirou was jumping up and down while clutching the wristbands that Marui had given him (*coughHeactuallyrippedofflikeacrazedfanboycough*).

Oshitari smirked in that somewhat creepy but-no-one-ever-questions it way.

Mukuhi flipped around competitively.

Ootori smiled and thought it was a wonderful idea.

Shishido scoffed and claimed he could do better with just Choutarou.

Kabaji just stood there.

And Atobe just snapped his fingers and enjoyed ruling over his team.

Oh, and Hiyoshi was nearly forgotten and simply went on practicing for his gekokujo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Per usual, Rikkaidai was buzzing with activity. Not necessarily good activity (Niou we're looking at you), but activity nonetheless.

Kirihara was just recovering from one of his senpai's pranks when Yukimura had decided it was a good idea to break the news about a new training camp.

"Isn't it a wonderful idea Sanada?" Yukimura had asked the stoic but oddly hot blooded vice-captain.

Sanada had just grunted and yelled at the freshmen to work harder.

Niou and Marui on the other hand were grinning gleefully. Most likely pertaining to all the things they could get away with without the teachers watching them. Though, they would be hard pressed to say that Yukimura didn't scare them.

Yagyuu was preparing for the worst that could come of his double's partner.

Jackal was making a mental checklist of all the necessities he would need to bring. Headache medicine was at the top of that list.

Yanagi was making sure he had a nice new notebook to write all the fascinating (embarrassing) things about his teammates.

Well at least they would be able to play tennis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'Your future is filled with chaotic challenges, your past will be crucial in this period of time'?" the middle school girl repeated to herself. Glancing over to where Akashi had called together the team plus Momoi, she sighed, "Geez, as if my life wasn't hectic already with these guys…"

Noticing her looking over at them, Momoi waved the girl over, "Kaed-chan! Come here for a sec!"

Jogging over, Kaed looked at the group curiously, "Yeah? What is it?"

A person hugged her arm, "We're going on a training camp together!" the blonde exclaimed cheerily, apparently not taking note of the girl's efforts to detach him from her arm.

"We are, wait-what?!" Kaed nearly choked, "When did we agree to this?!"

"Today," Akashi stated bluntly, "we leave next Monday at six am, don't be late."

Aomine laughed at Kaed's flabbergasted expression, "Ha, and apparently we're sharing the camp with some other schools too. But just ones that are big on tennis apparently."

At the word 'tennis' Kaed's ears perked going unnoticed by the others.

"And we're all staying together for two weeks!" Momoi exclaimed happily, "It'll be such a great bonding experience~!"

With that Kaed stopped short. Then it all clicked and she glared at Midorima. Never again was she taking his advice and listening to Oha-Asa. This just spelled disaster quite clearly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N: What do y'all think? Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Night 0: Prologue to Disaster! (pt2)

_**A/N: I hope y'all have liked the story so far. This is a continuation of the prologue. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: WrittenWhim and I do NOT own KnB and PoT. **_

**Night 0: Prologue to Disaster! (pt.2)**

As Tsuji Kaed packed for the "exciting" training camp; her mind kept coming up with disastrous scenarios. She almost pleaded Akashi to cancel. Almost, because the red-head captain of the Generation of Miracles is absolute, and therefore, there is no changing that demon captain's mind unless one wants to be attacked by a pair of scissors. And there is no way she is facing that,_thank you very much_.

Sharing the camp with tennis teams reminded Kaed of her friends back in Seishun Gakuen, or more commonly known as Seigaku, and Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu. Those crazy tennis regulars had made her first year of middle school quite chaotic. Between sadistic, angelic-smiling (cough_demonic_cough) captain, prankster, and sugar-high freak in Rikkaidai to stoic captain, mad scientist, sadistic genius, mother hen, and split-personality players in Seigaku, her demand for aspirin has made the pharmaceutical companies rich. That and the 'Iron Wall of Defense' had probably found someone who broke his record of the number of headaches one could get in a day. Not to mention the Diva King and Fanboy of Hyotei she met through the regulars. The nostalgic feeling was soon replaced with shudder.

"The future will be filled with chaotic challenges and past will be crucial'," Kaed contemplated the fortune's meaning as she folded her clothes. "Could it have anything to do with the training camp?" She shook her head, of course it did. When did chaos not have something to do with her crazy 'friends'?

Ring, ring, ring!

Hearing her cellphone, Kaed looked at the caller id and saw that the caller was the hyperactive, puppy-like, copycat model of Teikou._What does he want now?_

"Moshi moshi," Kaed replied with a blank tone. "And no I'm not helping you with Kuroko-kun."

"Tsujiichi! Are you excited about next Monday? Do you think we'll meet new people?" asked the animated voice of one Kise Ryouta.

Kaed sighed and replied to the blond, "Kise, why are you calling me at 11PM when you should be asleep by now? And not really, we'll be busy with basketball training that the chances of meeting new people are low. And besides, they are tennis players."

Kise pouted on the other line. "Mou, Tsujiichi. You're being a meanie again. Come on aren't you even a tiny bit interested about the tennis players? And I don't know what to pack. Help me!" He cried. Kaed could almost see the pathetic look that was most likely on his face right now.

Kaed mentally face-palmed at the blonde's idiocy before she replied, "As I said earlier, you'll be busy with basketball. I have made a new training menu for everyone just for this camp. And why ask me that question? I don't know what boys bring besides clothes and hygiene stuff."

The copycat huffed on the other side of the line, "But Tsujicchi," he whined, "I thought you knew everything!"

"Call Akashi then," Kaed stated, "Now let me go to bed." With that she snapped her phone shut and with it, Kise's frantic words. Something along the line of 'Don't hang up!'.

Finishing up with the last of her needed items, she flopped down on her bed and sighed.

_What if we end up meeting my tennis friends? _Kaed wondered before shuddering quickly. Putting Akashi, Yukimura, Sanada, and Fuji in the same room (or even a ten-mile vicinity) was a recipe for complete, utter chaos (or destruction). Adding in Kikumaru and Kise to the mix was even more so._These people should never meet_, Kaed thought with determination. The co-manager of Teikou basketball club shook her head to get rid of the disastrous thoughts and decided to blame Midorima. She is NEVER listening to Oha-Asa ever again.

-Days of Summer-

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo, a stoic captain of Seishun Gakuen was going over the training menus and the camp guide that Atobe had graciously sent him. How he was convinced by the Diva King (or as a certain rookie would say, Monkey King) to do his bidding, he doesn't know. Well, he does, but he does not want to think about it to avoid making his headache worse. Tezuka Kunimitsu prayed that things went well. Where was Tsuji when he needed some sensibility?

Tezuka could remember the only normal kouhai from last year. He had met her through Momoshiro and Fuji and they had clicked. This was probably because they shared the mutual experience of dealing with their so-called friends. He would be forever grateful for the girl's sensibility and never-ending supply of aspirins (how she snuck them into school he didn't want to know…though she did transfer from Rikkai and the notorious Trickster was there).

Tsuji Kaed had transferred to Seigaku from Rikkaidai in the middle of last year and became part of his friends. As a member of the newspaper committee, she had often reported on tennis team activities. She occasionally partnered up with Fuji to take pictures for Seigaku Times as well. Her analytical ability has helped the team improve their skills and her blunt nature has made her a companion that his team readily sought out. Which is probably why she had endless supplies of aspirins, he now realized. When he sees her again, Tezuka decided to pay her back some money, as he had readily ended her supplies last year.

Such was the life of the captain of a bunch of lunatics.

-Days of Summer-

Fuji Shuusuke was taking care of his cacti and contemplated on how to make this summer much more "thrilling". The looks of his teammates' faces will forever make him smile at the glory. Oh how he loved those terrified expressions. Maybe he should ask Yukimura to join in the fun. They did share ideas at one point about team bonding after all.

At the same moment, every member of GoM and tennis teams (except Fuji and Yukimura) shivered, yes even Akashi. The Child of God on the other hand smiled and suddenly felt like Fuji Shuusuke would be his new best friend for the duration of the camp. Akashi just felt like he had competition that would question his authority.

His idea made Fuji remember his favorite kouhai ever, Tsuji Kaed. That girl had always tried to deter him from mercilessly teasing his teammates, but did not always (cough_never_cough) succeed. Her dry sense of humor and blunt nature has made messing with her so much fun. Oh how he purposely led her to walk in on Inui's experiments for "pursuit of knowledge". That poor girl looked traumatized. He felt bad initially but decided that as a sempai, he must lead his fellow kouhai to face challenges so she will be prepared for anything in life. She'll be grateful towards him much, much later in life. Though currently the only thing she could thank him for was the experience with his…quirks.

-Days of Summer-

Our favorite rookie and American returnee, Echizen Ryoma played against his ex-pro tennis player Echizen Nanjirou aka The Samurai. Of course that was his nightly routine so he can finally beat his baka oyaji.

Nanjirou teased his son while playing with his eyes closed. "Oi, seishounen, I heard that you're going to an athletic camp next Monday. Make sure to attract cute girls but don't go into their rooms," the pervert giggled at this part. If only he knew of a certain pink haired analyst.

Ryoma was annoyed at his pervert of a father. "Stop messing around oyaji and play."

"Ohhh, Ryoma-kuuuun! You are sooooo cool, but you are too young for me," Najirou burst out laughing and made mocking faces. He still however, did not fail to return any of his son's shots. This pretty much pissed off the Prince of Tennis.

-Days of Summer-

What was everyone else doing might you ask? Well they were packing like normal people. Though calling them that is a pretty far stretch.

Yukimura was having a very hard time deciding on what to pack. He had all of his other necessities, but he was stuck on which of his poisonous plants needed his delicate touch. Finally deciding on one, he carefully arranged his bag to safely carry the plant. Smiling at his work he could only imagine what the others would think of it.

Thinking back to a similar situation last year, a small smile graced his lips. Yes; that was back when one of his other kouhai's was still with them. He dearly missed being able to tease her so much, mainly when it came to his plants. The poor girl didn't know what to think when he had casually said he had snuck a laxative plant into Akaya's lunch.

Being the all-knowing Demigod he was. He just smiled, he a very good feeling about this training camp.

The Trickster of Rikkaidai was currently seeing how many of his prank materials he could stuff into his bag without his doubles partner noticing. Currently he was at about 1/8 of his whole collection. A sadly small number compared to what he had initially wanted but it would make do for two weeks.

A sly smirk etched itself into his expression. There was going to be another school there with them, one that he did not know. It was such a perfect way to test his skills as a prankster. Maybe this time he would get away with it. After all, he still needed to finally succeed in pranking an old kouhai of his. She was just, if not more, fun to play around with than the Seaweed Head sometimes. He cackled deviously, this other school wouldn't know what hit them.

"Puri~," he drawled out his signature verbal tic, tossing in a few of his cameras into the bag and smirking again.

Kirihara was having a crisis. Being the rather sheltered (not anymore thanks to his senpai) boy he was, he had no idea what to pack for a training camp he would be at for two weeks. Since it wasn't organized by the school or anything he didn't receive a list this time. And so it resulted in his rather frantic rushing around his room and shoving anything he could think of into his duffle bag.

After he assumed he had finished, he looked blankly at his bulging and horridly messy bag. He had considered calling one of his senpai but Jackal and Yagyuu (the only ones who would actually help him) were probably asleep already. Not wanting to risk getting bad info from Marui or Niou he sighed. Then it hit him. His old BFF from last year could help him!

Thus began his rushed searching and tearing up of his room for the scrap of paper she had scribbled her number on. Finding his efforts fruitless, he stamped his foot like a toddler having a tantrum and crossed his arms sulkily. "I can't believe I lost Kaed-chan's number like that!"

Meanwhile Atobe was relaxing in his luxurious room and patting himself on the back for his wonderful idea. Oh how he would drink up the praises and ego strokes when the others learned that they would be at a camp with some of the most known names of middle school sports.

Unfortunately for him he didn't take into account how strange they all were. Tough luck Atobe, now everyone's going to foot the therapy bills to him. At least he's rich enough to cover it.

_**A/N: Please don't forget to review! We want to hear your responses/opinions/thoughts.**_


	3. Day 1 Part 1: It's Only the Beginning!

**_A/N: Here's the start of the summer fun. Hope y'all enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: WrittenWhim and I do NOT own Prince of Tennis and Kuroko no Basuke._**

**Day 1 Part 1: It's Only the Beginning**

The Monday morning could not have come too soon enough for one Yukimura Seiichi. His excitement stems from being able to train with two of the best tennis teams in the nation and being able to have summer camp fun with his friends, even though his definition of "fun" is slightly (coughmostlycough) questionable to his peers. But what good is life without eccentricities?

"I hope everyone has packed their things for two weeks," the Child of God reminded his team mates with his usual smile.

"You got it Buchou! I even packed extra socks and underwear," exclaimed the Rikkaidai's Ace.

"Tarundoru!" the vice-captain Sanada Genichirou yelled and reprimanded his junior for his unnecessary comment. Niou and Marui smirked while Jackal sighed knowing that these two weeks are going to be a looooong one. You have no idea how right you are amigo.

"The probability that we will face an unexpected yet interesting summer is 100%," ever the Data Master and Professor Yanagi Renji's voice came out to temporarily (because when was chaos ever temporary?) stop the commotion.

Yagyuu Hiroshi spoke up this time, "Well, Yukimura said that besides Hyoutei and Seigaku, another school is also staying with us. This one is more basketball oriented."

Marui looked up interested. "Do you know which school it is, Yukimura?"

"Atobe has not directly said anything about that matter. He is hoping to surprise us," the bluenette replied.

"What's so cool about basketball anyway? It's just bunch of guys chasing a ball and throwing it to the other team's basket," Akaya scoffed. At this exact moment, the Teikou team had a premonition that they will meet someone idiotic at the camp. Aomine in particular felt like whopping somebody's behind while Kuroko felt like scaring someone with his Misdirection Magic. Great going Kirihara, you just unintentionally and subconsciously managed to get the phantom and ace to dislike you.

"Actually, there are plenty of strong basketball schools in the area. I heard about a group of five prodigies that dominate the middle school circuit," provided Jackal. "Also, a high school in Kyoto is known as the Emperor School for Basketball."

Sanada perked up at the mention of his moniker. "By that, do you mean Rakuzan High School? They are quite good."

It was Yanagi who answered this time, "According to some of my research, yes. They dominate high school basketball currently."

~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akutagawa Jirou was excited. Why you ask? Because he gets to spend two whole weeks training with Marui-kun, his number one idol! Summer could not have gone any better.

"Oi Jirou, stop acting like a hyperactive sugar freak and get on the bus," Shishido Ryou scolded his team mate.

"Shishido-san, please don't be so harsh," Ootori chided his doubles partner.

"Atobe, you seem more smug than usual, care to explain? You have been acting like this since the day you announced the training camp," Mukahi asked a bit annoyed.

The Diva King flipped his hair and replied, "Anh, Oresama is just looking forward to this great camp. I have made special arrangements for this specific summer that will have everyone be awed by my brilliance. That is all." Brilliance….yeah sure, whatever you say Atobe.

The rest of the team looked a bit skeptical but did not think much of their captain's behavior. After all, Atobe acted like that on a daily basis. The special arrangement is probably luxurious dorm rooms and training facilities.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi muttered and continued to look out the bus window. Thus, the Hyoutei team drove to their home for the next two weeks. Here is to an unforgettable summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nya! The facility is amazing! Ne Oishi, this is so cool!" the acrobatic half of Seigaku's Golden Pair marveled at the newly build athletic camp. A luxurious hotel styled dorms, a pristine private beach, and green mountains to accompany the scene. It looked like the epitome of summer paradise. Multiple sports areas dotted the landscape, the tennis courts looked to be in tip-top condition, a few basketball courts were grouped off to the side, and there were even weight and regular gym facilities.

"Eiji, don't be too loud. There are other guests here that could be resting," the mother hen, vice-captain tried to restrain his doubles partner, to no avail.

The Seigaku team has arrived to the camp and they were impressed by the size and the content of Atobe's new athletic resort. Even Tezuka began to think that being dragged to Atobe's pace once in a while would not be too bad. Not for long, future pro. Not for long.

"Burning! We get this whole thing to ourselves for entire two weeks!" Kawamura Takashi's more enthusiastic personality came about. Fuji chuckled innocently like he did not give the power player a racket.

The second years Momoshiro and Kaidou were at their usual arguments and Echizen muttered, "Mada mada dane." In other words, the Seigaku tennis regulars in their usual behavior.

"Tezuka, there's a huge board that says 'Tennis and Basketball Names'. It's a ninety-eight percent chance that our rooming arrangements are written," Inui pointed at the direction of the said board.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou," came the captain's famous catch phrase.

As the Seigaku team walked to their rooming lists, Rikkaidai came on to the scene.

"Hello Seigaku," Yukimura greeted pleasantly, "It seems we are the first to arrive."

Tezuka only gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement. Fuji on the other hand smiled away as if thinking of all the traumatizing things he could put the teams through. They will not know what hit them, including Niou. Should he ask the Trickster to join on his and Yukimura's fun? Nahh.

Ever the friendly one, Marui popped a bubble and grinned, "My genius is going to leave you all in the dust during this training camp."

Kaidou hissed back competitively and Momoshiro glowered.

Niou, of course had to be the one to break the oncoming stare offs and draw attention to the rather interesting rooming arrangements. "If you guys were paying any attention you'll see that our roommates are all mixed, puri~."

As both teams looked at the rooming arrangements they became shocked and a bit terrified. Tezuka was undoubtedly horrified inside, having to share a room with 2 sadists, 1 diva, and 1 unknown. He could feel his sanity (or what's left of it) slowly slipping away. Oishi and Kikumaru were happy that they could share a room with their partner. Momoshiro and Kaidou were pissed at sharing a room together. Marui was a bit nervous at having his fanboy in the room with him. Inui and Yanagi were happy at the chance of sharing data (and blackmail) with each other and Niou was a bit disappointed that the chance of his partner catching on to his pranks increased. But overall both teams were confused, as there were both known and completely unknown names.

**Room 1:** Kise Ryouta, Kirihara Akaya, Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Ootori Choutarou

**Room 2:**Akashi Seijurou, Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke, Atobe Keigo

**Room 3:** Aomine Daiki, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidou Kaoru, Shishido Ryou, Mukahi Gakuto

**Room 4:** Kuroko Tetsuya, Echizen Ryoma, Sanada Genichirou

**Room 5:** Marui Bunta, Akutagawa Jirou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Oshitari Yuushi

**Room 6:** Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Midorima Shintarou, Inui Sadaharu, Yanagi Renji

**Room 7:** Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kuwahara Jackal, Kabaji Munehiro

**Room 8:** Momoi Satsuki, Tsuji Sumiko

"Who the hell is Kise?" Kirihara asked in an obnoxious manner. He got a Tarundoru (plus and whack on the back of his head) as a result.

"There are some female names as well," Echizen pointed at the room 8 occupants' names.

When the tennis boys looked some became excited and some were embarrassed. Niou, Marui, and Momoshiro thought the prospects of getting girlfriends. Kawamura, Sanada, Oishi, and Kaidou were blushing at the prospects of females. The rest were even more confused. Why are there females at boys' team? Question of the century indeed.

"The chance that these unknown names are from the basketball school," Inui started.

"Is 100%." Yanagi finished.

"Hey look! There are rainbow colored heads coming in this direction," Momoshiro and Kirihara pointed. Both teams turned around and indeed, saw people with different hair colors. Here comes the Teikou Basketball Club.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

By the time Tsuji Kaed arrived at the athletic camp, she was mentally exhausted. Between Kise's constant rambling and clinging, Momoi and Aomine's argument about who gets to sit with Tetsu-kun/Tetsu, Midorima's horoscope, Murasakibara's nonstop food consumption, and Akashi's absoluteness, a normal girl can take so much. She hoped that as soon as she arrives at her dorm room, she could crash, consequences be damned.

'The training hasn't even started and I am ready to relax,' Kaed thought and sighed out loud. That's what she gets for being friends with the team she supposed.

"Waa! Look Tetsu-kun! Aren't the beaches beautiful? We should go swimming together if we get any break time," Momoi clung on to her crush, the Phantom player of the GoM.

"Oi Satsuki, stop hogging my shadow. We are going to play beach basketball,"Aomine complained. And this prompted another argument over Kuroko between two childhood friends. Kuroko took this moment to use his Misdirection Magic and get away from those two. Kaed really felt for the boy.

"Mido-chin, why do you have a Roland Garros mascot with you?" asked the purple haired giant, pointing at the stuffed bear mascot from the French Open.

The Shooter of the team replied, "Oha Asa said that Cancer's luck is towards the bottom today. This is my lucky item so I will not be influenced by such trouble." Even Oha-Asa isn't going to help you with this one, Midorima.

Hearing Oha-Asa, Kaed scowled as she was reminded about her fortune. She did not want to deal with any chaotic future. But alas, she was the co-manager and friends of the GoM so not like she has any choice in that matter. The fact that apparently Cancer (her own horoscope) would have terrible luck only increased her worsening mood.

"Akashiichi, what are the tennis schools we are sharing the camp with?" Kise asked the red haired captain while this time clinging on to Kuroko who was near him. After all, even he was smart enough to not touch Akashi by his permission if he wanted to survive.

"One of my upper-class associates owns this place, so his school will definitely be there. I do not know about the others," was the calm reply of the captain.

"You seem to know him well, Akashi-kun" commented the Phantom as he tried to slip away from his once mentee.

"Our fathers have done business a couple of times."

It was at this time when the more intellectual of the group noticed Akashi's rather tensed posture and decided not to push the matter. Unfortunately there was someone who didn't use their brain for anything other than basketball.

"What's this guy like?" Aomine questioned lazily.

He received a sharp-as-a-knife death glare in reply. No one spoke of the topic again.

The Teikou team arrived at the hotel/dorm where the Rikkai and Seigaku teams were gathered.

"Tsujicchi, look! It must be those tennis people. Let's go greet them," Kise exclaimed while dragging his "best friend".

"Kise, wait!" Kaed tried to stop the copycat. The rest of the GoM followed the duo.

"Hey y'all," surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) it was Aomine who greeted the tennis crowd.

The said group turned around and startled the living soul out of Kaed.

'Oh. My. Lord.' Kaed stared at her old friends with wide eyes. Why, oh why are they here at their camp? When Akashi mentioned that tennis teams would stay with them, why did it have to be both Seigaku AND Rikkaidai? She would have preferred Hyoutei, even though she only knew 2 of its crazy members.

"Ahh, you commoners dare start a party without Ore-sama?" came the familiar voice of the Diva King. The group turned around to see one Atobe Keigo with his Hyoutei regulars flocking his sides.

Kaed paled and face-palmed. There went her sanity's hope. 'I spoke too soon,' she languished in her head.

Kirihara took that moment to break the awkward/tense silence. "Sempai, look it's Kaed-chan!" The GoM members looked at their co-manager and friend in question. She knew these tennis people?

"Care to explain, Tsuji?" Akashi asked in his supreme captain voice.

Kaed groaned out loud. Screw the age limits, she needed to drown herself in sake, fast! _**(A/N: Got this quote from Akurai's "Shadow Girls")**_.

_**A/N: Please don't forget to review! We would like to hear your thoughts.**_


End file.
